


【诺民】嫁给他

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	【诺民】嫁给他

天气热，两个人都没穿上衣，肌肤相贴时就更热了。李帝努把空调减了好几个度，才把耍无赖的罗渽民抱进怀里，滚到床单上。  
他们对视一眼，然后玩似的，伸出舌头挑逗对方。不是什么激烈的吻，反而温吞得一点不像Alpha的风格，他们慢慢舔吮着，把时间都停住了。  
没有信息素的吸引，只有出自本心的爱意盈满胸膛，催促他们去索取。  
李帝努把罗渽民拢在身下，极为艰难地用润滑剂去开拓后方。  
Omega天生适合承欢，但Alpha正相反。李帝努一方面要忍住情欲为罗渽民扩张，一方面要收敛信息素，免得又互斥起来。  
其实忍得最辛苦的还是罗渽民。  
不适合放入异物的地方如今被一寸寸侵入，疼痛蔓延全身。那里的干涩是再多的润滑剂都改变不了的，他不敢想象Alpha的硕大进入，会是怎样一种疼痛。  
再者，信息素互斥对罗渽民来说是生理性的抗拒，他一直在憋气忍耐，几乎要背过气去。  
然而李帝努没有发现，润滑过后，他扶着怒胀的性器插入罗渽民的后穴，随即感知到一股强势的抵抗力。  
信息素控制不住地爆发，被压在底下的Alpha终于受不了地干呕起来，他咳嗽不停，呕得像要把五脏六腑都吐出来一样。


End file.
